


Touches

by Salimah



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are a little shits, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader dont take anyone shit, Reader is a boy, SO MUCH FLUFF, bc boys need love too, bucky is a dork, bucky is hurt, but no really, male!reader, mostly Sam and Clint, reader is a nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: Bucky almost shuddered as he felt the person's hand on his face. Long, thin fingers brushed the dirty and sweaty hair off his forehead, pulling it away from his face in a movement that was supposed to be reassuring. Bucky could not help feeling the tug on his stomach that told him he knew who the person was with him, he knew they. His head was still blurry and he didn't remembered much, but still his mind was gnawing trying to recognize the touch.He let out a low groan of pity as the hand left, leaving a cold feeling on his forehead. He heard the person let out a slight laugh, and Bucky's heart stopped for a second as he suddenly remembered, relief washing through his body in great waves."Relax, James," Bucky wanted to scream at the sound of your voice. "It's just me"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, I wanted to come here to tell y'all that this is my first fanfic ever. I also want to remark that english is not my first language so this is also my first complete tralation, and I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. 
> 
> I'm really nervious about posting this because I really don't know how you guys are going to react, but I'm going to try my best and traslate it as better I can. 
> 
> If somebody see any mistake please let me know! I really want get better in traslating and writing in english. So don't be shy and message me if you have any advise for me!

It was the stinging pain that finally made him wake up.

The first thing he detected was the blazing light that flickered above him, disappearing and reappearing beneath his eyelids. The next thing he felt was the movement of his body, swaying softly even though he felt he was moving fast, but he was not walking, his eyes were still closed and the pain would not let him open them. His muscles felt heavy and helpless, the bones did not seem to want to respond, and the ringing in his ears was driving him crazy. Then the next thing in his environment became clear: noise.

The noise hit Bucky's eardrums as soon as the buzzing faded. He immediately beg to bring it back if that meant the noise would stop. His instinct told him to calm down and keep calm, paying attention to the details of his surroundings. It was the sound of metal articles and voices talking in different shades of panic and calm.

For a second, fear took over his body. It was not the first time he had woken up in an place unknown, sore and disoriented, with doctors circling around, searching for the instruments and toys they would use on him. Memories of what had happened to him in Hydra were still quite fresh, and even though a distant voice in his mind told him that he was no longer with them, his heartbeat did not subside.

He managed to open his eyes when he felt the rolling movement and the noise stop. It took him a few seconds to get accustomed to the brightness of the light, but soon he was moving around quickly, drinking from every detail he could see. He was in a hospital room judging by the stretcher beside him, the heartbeat monitors, and the surgical tables. Everything looked too familiar, and Bucky could already feel the panic running through his veins, like the adrenaline, ready to act if he had to escape at some point.

Even through all the feeling he was experiencing the pain was noticeably present and had him making his muscles scream. He could not help letting his eyes flutter shut, tiredness doing his best, though he struggled to stay awake a little longer. He still don't know what came next, or where or with whom he was.

His instincts screamed as the sound of the door opening and closing resonated in his ears, and then he felt hands on his body, unbuttoning the straps of his uniform and leaving his upper part uncovered. It was happening, like hundreds of times in the past. He heard his metal arm buzz as the hands brushed as he pulled the jacket from his uniform over his arms. He felt the other person's movements surprisingly soft, something he never experienced in his medical sessions before. Hydra is not known for being gentle or careful.

Tiredness told him to let go, then he could find out what was going on, but in his mind he was determined to know what was happening. The delicate touches in his body made him feel strangely familiar, comforting.

Hands moved down his arms and neck and then he realized that the person was looking for his pulse. There was something calming in the way the person moved around him, as if they knew him enough to know that he did not like jerky movements. Even so, he felt the anxiety in every touch, fear.

The person moved away from him, and Bucky wanted to scold himself for missing the touch. He hear sounds and then the steps back to the stretcher where he was. He felt the needle in his arm and a small prick of pain, putting his nerves on alert again.

The person who was taking care of him must have noticed his body tensing because he quickly finished connecting the infusion tube to his arm and moved away from the bed, giving him his space. Bucky noticed that there was no one else in the room besides the two of them, depending on what he could hear.

Bucky almost shuddered as he felt the person's hand on his face. Long, thin fingers brushed the dirty and sweaty hair off his forehead, pulling it away from his face in a movement that was supposed to be reassuring. Bucky could not help feeling the tug on his stomach that told him he knew who the person was with him, he knew they. His head was still blurry and he didn't remembered much, but still his mind was gnawing trying to recognize the touch.

He let out a low groan of pity as the hand left, leaving a cold feeling on his forehead. He heard the person let out a slight laugh, and Bucky's heart stopped for a second as he suddenly remembered, relief washing through his body in great waves.

"Relax, James," Bucky wanted to scream at the sound of your voice. "It's just me"

You, was the only thing he could think when you spoke. His heart was beating a thousand times an hour, but now for a different reason. He wanted so much to open his eyes and look at you, to know that you were real, but he couldn't find the strength. The relief of knowing that he didn't with Hydra, that he would never be again, and instead was there with you, made him feel more sleepy. He was safe. He was probably in the infirmary of Stark's building, and you were with him. He was on the verge of falling asleep when you spoke again.

"James. James? Bucky, stay with me a little longer. Don't fall asleep" you said, taking his cheeks in your hands. The tone in your voice made him want to shake off his tiredness, but he couldn't. Even so, he opened his eyes.

There you was, leaning over him, staring at him with your big, worried eyes. Your hair was messy, hiding behind your ears. Your lips were open in anticipation, waiting for your response. You didn't wear your lab coat like almost every time he saw you, instead this time you were still dressed in a white shirt and a few wrinkled jeans. You just got out of bed, he noticed.

"Yes, angel face?" His voice was hoarse and his throat groaned. Despite the pain, the nickname slid easily through his tongue, rolling in the tension of the room. Your face lit up with a small smile and you let his face go, straightening and finishing applying the anesthesia in the infusion of his arm.

"Don't fall asleep yet. I need you to conscious a few more minutes, "you said in a soft tone, knowing that his head must be aching like a thousand devils. "Can you do that for me?"

Bucky wanted to tell you what he would say yes immediately to whatever you could ever ask for. Instead he bit his tongue and nodded, watching you give him a smile and start cleaning up all the wounds he had.

"Do you remember anything about what happened before you fainted?" You asked as you brushed the alcohol-filled rag in a cut near his hip, wiping it with meticulous care. Bucky could already feel the pain numb from anesthesia as well as himself.

"I was on a mission ..." Bucky answered vaguely. His head still throbbed and the memories were fuzzy. He allowed himself to close his eyes and let his mind fly.

Suddenly, the images of Steve, Sam and Clint were all he could see. He had gone on a mission with them, a recovery mission, if he remembered well. They just had to get into the base of Hydra, kick some asses and get the information, then they could leave. But something in the plan went wrong and suddenly there were explosions, shots and blood everywhere. The last thing he remembers is Steve's face wrinkled by the pain of a bullet in his abdomen, and Sam's warning about the agent pointing him a few yards behind him, and then it was all black.

Bucky began to sit on the stretcher, ignoring the way his vision blurred and his body yelled at him to go back to bed. His best friend was in danger and he was not there to help him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," you said, leaving what you were doing as soon he started to pull the infusion tube from his arm to escape. "You're not going anywhere" and then you pushed him back toward the pillow by pressing a single finger in the center of his forehead, his weak body giving up quickly.

"Steve ..." he murmured as he fell against the mattress in a thud. "And Sam, Clint ..." he whispered. His friends had been wounded and surrounded by guns when he fainted, and you had not said anything about them or whether they were all right. "Salimah, I have to know how they are"

"I know, I know," you answered in a low whisper, stroking his hair back out of his eyes again. "They're fine, James. Steve is sore from the bullet but it will pass, he is a tough guy. And the rest are unharmed, a little bruised, but they will live. They're staying in other rooms here on the premises for now. "You paused, letting him process the information, before adding. "They're okay, Bucky"

Bucky let out a sigh of pure relief, closing his eyes for a moment. His friends were safe and sound, but he had nothing to worry about already. He told himself he would go to see Steve when you end with him and give him permission to get up. He also had to thank Sam for his help earlier on the battlefield, and for Clint to cover their backs the whole time they were at the base.

His thoughts were drifting, he couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a few seconds. The anesthesia made his muscles sleepy and he felt as like he was floating. He felt your fingers caressing his hair with one hand, and with the other finishing cleaning the dirt from his chest. He opened his eyes, just a little, and crossed his gaze with yours. You gave him a small, peaceful smile.

"Sleep well, James," you said in a soothing tone, and that was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and get carried away into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. I can't believe I really post this. I feel so... weird.
> 
> But anyway, hope you liked it! And remember, if you see any mistakes please let me know! Comments and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
